The First Time Is Better
by Erucchii
Summary: Kanda and Allen were having 'fun' in bed. Pairing: Yullen Warning: Lemon/ Smut. Yaoi.


**Notes: I didn't know why I'm writing this but I did. My second smut/ lemon fic, and it is still a failue, like the first one. I really had a headache writing this one. Started on it weeks ago, but then abandoned it. Realizing the date, I started working on it again. It was unsatisfactory towards the end, on my opinion, since I seriously wanna end it quickly. Anyways, this is a fic for Atiqah's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANDA! I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE BDAY...8D And...this is a pathetic attempt but still...enjoy? xD**

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ***

Allen moaned as Kanda slammed him to the wall, pinning his hands above his head. Allen had always thought violence was barbaric, until he met Kanda. Lavi had told him that violance is pleasure, but he didn't believe it. At least, not until that day.

------------------------------

_"Oi, BAKANDA! What are you doing?!" Allen yelled when Kanda carried him from the training room as if he's carrying a bag of potatoes. _

_"URUSEI MOYASHI!" Kanda retorted. Surprisingly, Allen obeyed. _

_"Why did you take me here?!" Allen asked not-so-politely, when the older teen brought him to one of the abandoned stores. _

_"You're annoying, Moyashi," said Kanda through gritted teeth._

_"Bakanda, I de-"_

_Allen was cut off when the older teen pinned him to the wall, hands above his head, kissing him roughly on the lips. Stunned, Allen's brain froze. He couldn't understand what's happening. By this time, Kanda has forced entry in Allen's mouth, his hand slipped in Allen's shirt. Out of a sudden, something snapped within Allen. He's eyes opened wide, and he pushed Kanda away with all his might._

_"What the hell?!" Kanda stumbled back._

_Panting, Allen glared at Kanda. "I'm the one who should be asking that question!"_

_"Che," Kanda clicked his tongue. He walked towards Allen, dangerous airs surrounding him. Allen actually had a decency to feel a little bit scared. _

_Before Allen knew it, he was pinned to the wall again, in the exact position as before. They were so close to each other, their nose only an inch apart. Allen could feel Kanda's hot breath. He blushed, his heart racing. "W-What are you doing?"_

_"Hi. Mi. Tsu!" Kanda whispered in Allen's ear. Kanda's tongue entered Allen's mouth again, and this time, Allen replied. Allen moaned when Kanda pinched one of his nipples. After a few moment, Kanda ripped off Allen's shirt, disposing the bothersome material. He continued at Allen's neck, sucking at the crook of the younger teen's bony shoulder. His fingers never left their job at Allen's nipple. Allen moaned in when Kanda bit him at the neck, marking him._

--------------------------------------

Allen was startled out of his thought when he felt himself being strapped to the bed. "What th-" he looked up to see a smirking Kanda. His eyes narrowed, glaring dangerously at the owner of Mugen. "Bakanda!" he growled.

Kanda smirked wider. "Serves you right for daydreaming," he added in, "Moyashi."

"You're awfully talkative today," Allen grunted.

Ignoring what Allen had said, Kanda went onto the bed, pulling off the younger teen's pants. "As a punishment," he took out the extra ribbon from his pocket.

Allen's eyes widened. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"Watch me!" He began tying the ribbon tightly at Allen's length. Allen gasped, surprised.

"Konoyarou!"

"Che," Kanda clicked his tongue. After disposing the troublesome materials that covered his body, Kanda went on top of Allen. "How'd you like your punishment now, Moyashi?"

"I told you, I hate being tied u-"

Kanda crashed his lips onto Allen's lips. Allen's tied arms clenched when Kanda played with his nipple, then pinched it. Kanda trailed wet kisses down to his body. Allen moaned with pleasure when Kanda sucked his right nipple, pinching his left.

"K-Kanda," Allen said, panting hard. "I-I..." he quivered.

Kanda pulled away from Allen, looking at Allen's length. "Che~ You're already that hard?" he smirked. Allen could feel the blood going to his face.

"I-I h-have t-t-to c-come."

"Che~" Kanda licked the pre-cum at the tip of Allen's length. Kanda then pressed his body against Allen's. He whispered in Allen's ear. "Not yet. Let's come...together." Allen could feel himself getting tighter, just by listening to Kanda's husky voice.

Allen gasped when Kanda took him by surprise by inserting one of his fingers inside Allen. "I need to prepare you first," he whispered again. He inserts a second finger, causing the white-haired teen to moan loudly. Kanda kissed Allen's lips again, while inserting his third finger. He bit the younger teen's lower lips. A muffled moan escaped Allen's mouth.

"BAKANDA!" Allen managed to yell as he trembled, panting hard.

"Che~ Wakatta," Kanda said. He inserted his length inside Allen.

"Nngh~" Allen moaned.

"Oi! I'm going all the way." Before Allen could prepare himself, Kanda thrust his length completely inside Allen.

"Nnnghaa~" Allen moaned with painful pleasure. Sweat covered his face. Allen panted hard, "I w-want...more! Kanda!"

"Hai~ Moyashi~!" Kanda began thrusting in at a fast pace. Allen moaned lately whenever Kanda hit his sweet spot.

"Nngh~ Kanda, I really...c-can't hold it."

"I'm almost there, Moyashi," he fastened his pace. When he felt the hardened bulge, he untied Allen's length. Kanda leaned towards Allen to kiss him on the lips. Moments later, they came together, Kanda inside of Allen, while the other teen spilled all over Kanda's body.

Kanda rolled next to Allen, exhausted, ignoring the mess they made. Both of them were exhausted, breathing hard. "That was...nice...but I s-still...prefer our first...time," Allen said between pants. "You were...rougher...back t-then."

Kanda panted hard, "Stop your...complaints, Moyashi."

**Owari~**


End file.
